dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Movie Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Image:Information-silk.png|Movie Template rect 0 0 20 20 Movie Template desc none |(}}|[[ |(}}]]| |(}}}} }| }} } | } | Gallery | }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Gallery }} }} }| || Title } }} } | Aliases }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} } | Universe } }} } | } } }} Movie Details } | Directors }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}}/Director}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}}/Director}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}}/Director}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}}/Director}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}}/Director}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}}/Director}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}}/Director}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}}/Director}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}}/Director}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}}/Director}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}}/Director}} | } | }}} }}}/Director | } }} }} }} } | Producers }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}}/Producer}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}}/Producer}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}}/Producer}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}}/Producer}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}}/Producer}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}}/Producer}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}}/Producer}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}}/Producer}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}}/Producer}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}}/Producer}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}}/Producer}} | } | }}} }}}/Producer | } }} }} }} } | Writers }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}}/Writer}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}}/Writer}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}}/Writer}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}}/Writer}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}}/Writer}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}}/Writer}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}}/Writer}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}}/Writer}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}}/Writer}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}}/Writer}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}}/Writer}} | } | }}} }}}/Writer | } }} }} }} } | Musicians } }} } | Cinematographers }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}}/Cinematographer}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}}/Cinematographer}} | } | }}} }}}/Cinematographer | } }} }} }} } | Editors }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|0}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|1}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|2}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|3}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} }|;|4}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|5}} |, }|;|5}}}}| }|;|5}}}} }|;|5}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|6}} |, }|;|6}}}}| }|;|6}}}} }|;|6}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|7}} |, }|;|7}}}}| }|;|7}}}} }|;|7}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|8}} |, }|;|8}}}}| }|;|8}}}} }|;|8}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|9}} |, }|;|9}}}}| }|;|9}}}} }|;|9}}}}/Film Editor}} }|;|10}} |, }|;|10}}}}| }|;|10}}}} }|;|10}}}}/Film Editor}} | } | }}} }}}/Film Editor | } }} }} }} } | Distributors } }} } | Running Time } }} } | Rating } }} } | Language } }} } | Budget } }} } | Release Date } }} } } } | Associated Websites }} } | Official Website } }} } | On the Internet Movie Database ID}}}/ imdb.com }} } | On All Movie ID}}} allmovie.com }} Previous Movie } | Next Movie }} } | }}} | — }} } | }}} }} } | } }} }} } } | } | The Appearances of characters in this Movie are unknown. }} } } | } | The Plot of this Movie is unknown. }} } } | } | The cast of this Movie are unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * }}}| }| }} Characters|Characters from * }}}| }| }}|Other things related to * }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Movie Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Movies } | Category: } }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} } | | Category:Articles in need of summaries}} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} }} }| }}} }} Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TITLE OF THE MOVIE DEFAULT: PAGENAME UP TO '(' | Previous Movie = PREVIOUS MOVIE IF THIS WAS A SEQUEL | Plot = THE PLOT OF THE MOVIE | Appearances = APPEARANCES OF CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED IN THE MOVIE | Cast = ACTORS WHO PLAYED THE CHARACTERS, MISC MOVIE | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Distinguish1 = OTHER PAGES TO LOOK AT (UP TO Distinguish10) | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALTERNATE NAMES FOR THE MOVIE | Universe = UNIVERSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS MOVIE | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | Directors = DIRECTOR(S) | Producers = PRODUCER(S) | Writers = WRITER(S) | Musicians = MUSICIAN(S) | Cinematographers = CINEMATOGRAPHER(S) | Editors = EDITOR(S) | Distributors = DISTRIBUTOR(S) | Running Time = RUNNING TIME | Rating = RATING | Language = ORIGINAL RELEASE LANGUAGE | Budget = BUDGET | Release Date = RELEASE DATE | AM ID = ALLMOVIE.COM ID NUMBER | IMDB ID = IMDB.COM ID NUMBER | Next Movie = THE NEXT MOVIE IF THERE IS A SEQUEL | Tagline = THE TAGLINE FOR THE MOVIE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : UNIVERSE/GALLERY IF UNIVERSE IS FILLED IN, OR PAGENAME/GALLERY | PlotHeader = DEFAULT : Plot | AppearancesHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances | CastHeader = DEFAULT : Cast | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = If blank, then "Category:Image Needed" | Plot = If blank, then "Category:Articles in need of summaries"; If filled, but no link, "Category:Wikify" __NOEDITSECTION__ M Category:Templated Articles